


Bad Impressions

by alynshir



Series: she is my tomorrow [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/F, Humor, Monologue, Romance, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the universe of a modern AU, Cassandra doesn't know how to talk to her new colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. I own legitimately 1/10 of this dialogue; Cassandra's entire monologue was heavily heavily based off of Zuko's monologue from Avatar: the Last Airbender. Prompted by @lelianasredcliffeghost, prompt to be seen at end of fic.

Cassandra shifted uneasily, fidgeting with the strings on her shorts.

"Hello, Cassandra here. But I suppose you probably already know me, sort of." 

Her cheeks warmed, and she hurriedly continued. "Uh...so, the thing is, I have a lot of martial arts routine experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me... you know when I was fighting with Sera before?"

The trainer rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh, yes, I suppose I should apologize for that, but anyway, I'm good now." Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands slightly in a show of peace. "I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was going sort of crazy..." She cleared her throat nervously. "But anyway... I think it's time I joined your class and if you wanted I could help you with routines if you wanted?"

There was silence.

"So, what's your answer?"

The face in the mirror stared right back at her with the same amount of nervousness, frustration, and expectation that Cassandra herself wore. She sighed, rubbing at her temples irritatedly.

"That is what I would say too."

Cassandra turned away from the mirror in the empty locker room, her mind whirling as she pulled her tank over her head and let it drop to the floor. She moved towards the showers, snatching her towel off of the top of her locker, and groaned.

"How am I supposed to convince her that I want to be friends, without coming on too strong?" she questioned out loud as she ducked behind the shower curtain, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and pulling them off as well. Cassandra reached for the shower handle and pushed it to the right, pivoting on her her heel; the resulting stream of hot water on her aching muscles was an intense relief. She sighed at the steady rhythm of the warm shower against her back. Rivulets of water ran down from her hair into her face and eyes and down her neck, trickling down her skin and leaving shining paths behind. In the dim light of the after-hours locker room, Cassandra fancied that she looked remotely like an advertisement for fitness, all smooth and toned and drenched in hard-earned sweat. Of course she knew she didn't - that was ridiculous - but it was still a pleasant thought, especially in this moment of utter lack of confidence.

"What would Leliana do?" she wondered aloud as she squeezed some shampoo into her palm and ran her hands through her quickly dampening hair, the short dark locks feeling like feathers against her fingertips.

"Cassandra," she imitated in a high pitched, accented voice, "You have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, the whimsical dialect dropping from her lips and quickly being replaced by her own more honest accent. She scoffed under her breath as she quickly rubbed the leftover soap under her arms and down the sides of her body, the streaks of silver-white bubbles bright in the half-light.

"Ugh, even when I'm talking for her I can't figure out what she means..."

Cassandra groaned again, rinsing the last of the white frothy soap off of her and down the drain. She turned the shower handle to the left with more force than needed, the water abruptly shutting off. She stood there for a moment shivering, running her fingers through her wet hair and shaking the excess water out in a spray of cold droplets, and then she reached around the shower curtain and yanked her towel off of the hook. As the woman wrapped it around herself, securing it under her arms and making a beeline for her locker and her nice warm clean clothes, a somewhat amusing thought occurred to her.

"What would Sera do?"

Cassandra scrunched up her face into an uncomfortable grimace that resembled that of the mentioned patron. As she pulled a shirt over the top of her head, she tried to drop her voice into the snarly little tones of the equally tiny girl. 

"Listen, Soligay, I can join your class and tap that, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your students. Your choice!"

Cassandra snickered to herself, a half amused half disgusted sound as she reached for her favorite sweatpants and slipped them on. Her chilled skin soon gave in to warmth and she collected the various articles of clothing she had previously abandoned on the floor, stuffing them into her knapsack to bring home.

"I guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

"Oh, I thought they were quite funny!" Do you do impersonations a lot or just when you think you are alone?"

Cassandra froze, her heart skidding to a painful, fumbling stop as the light soprano reached her ears. She glanced up to see the little ginger yogini standing in the entryway of the thought-abandoned locker room, grinning widely with twinkling eyes.

"I like your Sera impression, it is very accurate. But what were you talking about?"

/Shit./

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hmmm Solange walks in on Cass talking to herself in the mirror while she practices what to say to Soli? Cause that would be amusing."


End file.
